orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Moclan
Moclans are a humanoid species native to the planet Moclus. Moclans are nearly entirely male, as the female sex has gradually disappeared as the species evolved. Moclans are known for their highly industrialized military complex. They are members of the Planetary Union. Biology Moclans possess light brown skin. Their most distinct feature are the cranial ridges and skin spots that run along the sides and top of their head. Male Moclans sport skin spots only along the sides of their heads while rare females have them on their center ridge as well.Topa, Heveena, and Klyden all host centered spots. All born-male Moclans have spots only along the sides. Females are extremely rare in Moclan society, with one being born roughly every 75 years.Episode 1x03: About a Girl This single gender species reproduces by laying eggs, which suggests that Moclans may be reptilian in nature rather than mammalian. Their gestation period is remarkably brief for such an advanced life form, only 21 days, and requires the parent to sit on it until it hatches.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Moclans can eat nearly anything, due to the species having evolved to draw nourishment from a large variety of organic and inorganic matter.Episode 1x06: Krill Their digestive system is apparently quite advanced. Not only are their bodies able to digest an impressive array of substances, they produce minimal waste byproducts, urinating just once a year.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Culture Moclan society is built around their highly developed military industry, which has led to a polluted atmosphere and near-constant weapons testing. The majority of the population live in cities, though some - such as the author Heveena - dot the mountains.Episode 3: About a Girl Their culture is strict and bound by tradition. When Moclans depart on a journey of great importance, it is customary for parties to quote a fitting passage from notable literary works.Episode 3: About a Girl Moclans only urinate once per year. When the time comes, they are expected to return to Moclus and perform their bowel movement over a cliff, with the Moclan's closest friends witnessing the event and joining them in a celebration afterwards. This ritual is called a Ja'loja. Episode 2x01: Ja'loja If a Moclan wished to divorce their mate, it is customary for them to stab their mate in order for them to divorce them. The rare female Moclan sex is regarded with "disgust" and "shame" by a majority of other Moclans, incapable of fully participating in the species's warrior culture.Advocate Kagus in Episode 1x03: About a Girl Language The Moclan language and writing script can be found throughout the planet Moclus or spoken by native Moclans. Several words of the Moclan language are known: gomaskah, which translates to 'first date;' latchkum, a popular party game; and oppsada, a popular Moclan beverage. Names tend to be single, without a second name denoting tribe or ethnicity, or simply to distinguish the referent from other people of the same first name. The author Gondus Elden is an exception, though one of those names may in fact be a title or adjective. Notable Moclans *Bortus - Second Officer of the Orville. *Klyden - Bortus' mate on board the Orville. *Topa - The child of Bortus and Klyden. *Kagus - Tribunal advocate. *Kaybrak - Minister of Internal Affairs *Heveena (Gondus Elden) - Famous Novelist; one of the only known female Moclans to never undergo gender reassignment surgery. Production The physical appearance of Moclans was designed by special make-up effects artist Garrett Immel, based on a rough sculpture of Bortus made by Howard Berger, then the make-up department head.Berger, Howard & Maxine Morris. "Space and Beyond". The Artisan. 2018. Moclan clothing was designed by wardrobe designer Joseph Porro. When Porro learned that the Moclan skin would be similar to burnt hombre and that planet Moclus's surface was ruddy and red, he shifted the clothing color palette to blacks, grays, and reds to "flatter" the make-up.Wyckoff, Anna. "The Orville". Costume Designers Guild. Oct. 10, 2017. The first information about the Moclan species came in July 22, 2017 at the San Diego Comic-Con when Peter Macon (Bortus) revealed that Moclans are an all-male species who urinate once per year."SDCC 2017: The Orville - Peter Macon, Mark Jackson, Chad L Coleman". Whedonopolis Video. July 26, 2017. Building up to the series premiere, the Moclan species became a favorite topic of the cast in interviews. Moclan language .]]The Moclan writing system was reprinted with an English transcription by Jeff Bond in the book ''The World of the Orville.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 141. The consonants more or less correspond with English's, with two added letters; however, their phonological values are undetermined: a, b, c, ç, d, f, g, h, j, k, l, m, n, ñ, p, q, r, s, t, v, w, x, y, z. The vowels have plain and umlauted versions (except for the unusual letter ǽ), and are undetermined phonologically as well: a, ä, ǽ, e, ë, i, o, ö, u, ü. Additionally, there are characters for ?'' and ''. as well. Currently, no Moclan writing has been deciphered. Moclan ship According to the supervising sound editor Jon Greasley, the sounds of Moclan ships were updated for Season 2, receiving a "more muscular" feel.Dilip, Mangala. "'The Orville' sound designers on breaking sci-fi conventions and bringing 'new flavors' to season 2". Dec. 17, 2018. Trivia * and illustrator Luca Nemolato. Note the older spelling of Moclan as Moclam ''used during development.]]In the original script, the name of the species was ''Moclin ''and later ''Moclam. *In Old Wounds, it is revealed that Moclans only urinate once per year. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 1x05: Pria'' *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1x07: Majority Rule'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' Notes References de:Moclaner Category:Moclans Category:Species Category:Languages